Sand in the Wind
by Jinchuuriki-San
Summary: A twist on the popular anime hit, Naruto, we find Gaara locked in an eternal battle to prove his own existence to the world, but what happens when he meets a certain blonde and his girlfriend who are just like he is and finds love in the one place he least expected. Contains themes from my main series, A Demon Reborn. M for violence and suggestive themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Jinchuuriki-san here with just a slightly random story that has a few links to my series, A Demon Reborn. I offered to make a Gaara fanfic for my friend and well, I finally got it done, I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, maybe not many to be honest because I don't know much about Gaara and he doesn't appear much. **

**This story takes place a little before the Chuunin exams, during the Chuunin exams, the invasion and maybe a little after it. **

**Hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**The only links to my main series will be their ages, the fact that Sasuke and Naruto are both Jinchuuriki's, Naruto's with Hinata... so yea, A LOT then and you might as well consider this as a sneak peek at the Chuunin Exams which I will be doing soon as I will be using some of what I have here in the Chuunin Exam Arc when I get to it in my main series.**

**...**

A seventeen year old Gaara, the son of the Kazekage, the Wind Shadow, stood at the top of the highest view point of the village, his eyes shut and his hair blowing in the wind. For many years, Gaara had seen by his parents and fellow citizens of Sunagakure not as a child... but a weapon for use against the other four great Shinobi Nations, for use as leverage to ensure Sunagakure's domination of the world around them. He opened his eyes and sighed gently as he over looked the village, the ones that had shunned him for all his life, just because of what he was. The wind began to pick up gently and sand started to stir around his feet and he looked into the evening sky, the sun obscured by the clouds. As the wind picked up, the large gourd on his back shook gently and the Suna headband rattled against his clothes. He stood there for several minutes, dwelling on his past and how he was doomed to live purely as a weapon, never to know love again. Gaara thought he knew love, but he was gravely mistaken, the love he felt was only a lie. Those who loved him were scared of him and thus began the torment from the villagers and those he once held close to him.

Little did those who resented him know, they had stirred an inner power within Gaara... that of the Ichibi... the One-Tailed Racoon, one of nine legendary tailed beasts that had been feared for their power, the Bijuu. Gaara, like many before him was a jailor of his tailed beast, one that holds the demon within. He was a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice. There was an old scripture found in the vaults deep below Sunagakure that said that when capturing a Bijuu and wishing to control it, a human child shall be sacrificed as the key for that control. They knew of the Ichibi but they were under the delusion that the seal was safe and that the Ichibi was under control. How very wrong they were.

Over the years, Gaara had grown up alone, in the shadows of his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari, ones that excelled in all their Shinobi arts and also he was looked down to by his father who resented his own son, his own flesh and blood. His father cared not for his sons own wellbeing, but only that Gaara be used as a weapon. The Kazekage had lost all love for his son after the fateful night where Gaara had apparently killed his own mother in cold blood. However, this was not Gaara who had done this, but the Demon within him that had taken control over Gaara's mind like many times before.

"Gaara?" came a voice behind him and he spun around and gave an icy glare to whoever was behind him. The figure, which turned out to be his older sister, froze and held up her hands involuntarily, just a small flinch whenever Gaara would give such cold stares.

"What is it?" he said in a monotonous voice, void of all emotions.

"We have to get going. The Chuunin exams start in a week. It's a four day trip to Konohagakure and we need to leave before the sand storms hit," she said and tensed as Gaara began to walk forward to her. Gaara stopped in front of his sister and looked her in the eyes before looked back ahead of him and he proceeded to head down to the main gates where his sensei and brother would be waiting. Temari sighed one of relief and then looked to the sun. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Gaara's been getting more and more unstable over the past year or two,' she thought to herself then proceeded to think about girly things, such as what they men were like in Konohagakure, if there was anyone nice enough to spend time with whilst there... but no, she had mission, to infiltrate and aid in the destruction of Konoha. However, there was still that sense of foreboding and that something drastic is going to happen to either Gaara or the whole mission.

As he walked through the village, Gaara felt like an outcast again; there were steely glares from the villagers and they edged out of his way as he came close to them, many of the children hiding behind their parent's backs. It sickened Gaara to the core. Just once, he would like someone to acknowledge him for who he was, not for WHAT he was. He sighed and a few of the villagers visibly flinched and tensed but relaxed once more when he was out of their sight.

A small girl with mousy brown hair and black eyes, around the age of fourteen leant from behind a stone pillar and watched Gaara walk off into the distance. Her name was Matsuri and for all her life she had watched Gaara from the shadows, admiring his strength and how he was the son of the Kazekage and like many others of the village, she knew what he contained but she was not scared, she knows that there is goodness in Gaara's heart, she will just have to find it and bring it to the light. She sighed and placed her hand to her heart. Like Gaara, she was alone, but she had lost her parents at the hand of Shinobi from another nation in the last war.

Gaara reached the gates of the village and found his sensei there with his brother and many Chuunin's of the village. They all tensed as Gaara got closer and their voices went quite. Gaara's sensei stood up and walked over to Gaara. "Gaara, I am sure you know of our plans?" he asked and Gaara nodded. "Good. The invasion of Konoha will begin in one month; you know what you have to do. There will be no discussions of this with any outsider of Sunagakure and if you are found doing this, we will be forced to kill you where you stand," he said and Gaara looked to him with his cold eyes and his sensei froze.

"Do not cross my path... or I will kill you," he said and began to walk forward into the evening sun out of the village, his brother and sister close behind him and his sensei bringing up the rear. Along with Gaara's team, there were two more Genin teams but they all kept their distance from Gaara, fearing him like the plague and thinking that at any minute, the demon within him will stir and strike them down. As they got to the tip of the village entrance, they were greeted by the Kazekage himself and a few different ninja, Shinobi from the Sound Village who are assisting the Sand in the destruction of Konoha. Little did they all know, the Kazekage in front of them was not the one they believed it to be. No, it was something far more sinister and there was a slight KI radiating off of him.

Something felt odd to Gaara and there was the faint smell of blood. He shook his head to settle his mind. Something was wrong here; something had happened that he was unaware of.

A few days passed and the group arrived in the Fire Nation, many of them splitting up, heading their separate ways and getting their plans underway for the invasion of Konoha and the conquering of the lands. All the while, Gaara stay quiet, as did Temari, both thinking similar things. Something big was going to happen and it would interfere with their plans and Gaara's one chance of wanting to prove his existence to the world.

When they got to the village, they booked into the first hotel they could find and Gaara found it difficult to resist the urges to begin the task as soon as possible. His mind had been tainted like many others in his land that those of Konoha were weak, used to living in peace with Suna and as they had grown weak, Suna will step up and take charge. He looked to the sky to see the sun rising gently over the monuments of the Hokage and he saw two more silhouettes on the mountain and he tensed as he felt two rather powerful and distinct Chakra signatures, one a little more powerful as the last. Something was strange here. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Temari and Kankuro had gone off somewhere, something about sightseeing and handing in their applications for the Chuunin exams. Gaara had no choice but to go with them. Their first object was to submit their applications for the Chuunin exams, gather information about the Konoha Shinobi during the exams and also information about the village's defensive measures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of Sand in the Wind! So, so sorry that I haven't updated this for some time, my main story, A Demon Reborn: Rise of the Demon Fox is my main focus right now and I haven't had many ideas for this. **

**Thanks for the views and reviews of the first chapter to this, I appreciate that. This chapter is a little short and I will be updating at least once a month until I get to the Chuunin exams in my main story because that is where these two stories will crossover and events in this will mirror events in the other story. **

**...**

**Where we left off:**

When they got to the village, they booked into the first hotel they could find and Gaara found it difficult to resist the urges to begin the task as soon as possible. His mind had been tainted like many others in his land that those of Konoha were weak, used to living in peace with Suna and as they had grown weak, Suna will step up and take charge. He looked to the sky to see the sun rising gently over the monuments of the Hokage and he saw two more silhouettes on the mountain and he tensed as he felt two rather powerful and distinct Chakra signatures, one a little more powerful as the last. Something was strange here. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Temari and Kankuro had gone off somewhere, something about sightseeing and handing in their applications for the Chuunin exams. Gaara had no choice but to go with them. Their first object was to submit their applications for the Chuunin exams, gather information about the Konoha Shinobi during the exams and also information about the village's defensive measures.

**...**

**Where we begin:**

As the three walked through the village, they got odd stares from many of the villagers and even some of the newer, fresher Shinobi which Gaara noticed were clearly pre-Genin with the way they acted. 'They don't know how harsh this world is, these people's blood will corrupt the earth and make it unsuitable to feed my mother,' he thought to himself darkly as they carried on through the village.

It was the build up to the Chuunin exams and they came across a couple of other Shinobi from their village that passed on information that they had managed to get already. It was as if Konoha was far too easy to infiltrate and gain information. Unfortunately for them, the Hokage was onto them as soon as he was notified of the Sand's arrival in the village.

Temari was surprised that information had been gathered so quickly and she accepted the information without hesitation, trying to make it as casual as possible. Eventually, the three came to the Hokage's mansion and were soon joined by their sensei, Baki, who will take them to the Hokage. They were let into the mansion and led upstairs and it was then where Gaara felt two large chakra spikes. He shuddered and gripped his head, groaning in pain, asking his 'mother' to stop with the screaming.

Their attendant who was leading them up the stairs turned around and asked if something was the matter, only for him to be cut off by Baki holding his hand up. "My student is fine, he is suffering from a headache, that is all," he said and quickened the pace. As they came closer, the chakra signal got stronger and Temari, Kankuro and Baki could feel it pushing down on them. They had felt this kind of chakra before and they instinctively looked to Gaara, fearing that the inner Gaara had awoken.

'This isn't good,' thought Kankuro as he adjusted his puppet which had gotten uncomfortable on his back after walking up those stairs. 'If Gaara freaks out now, this whole thing will be good for nothing!' Kankuro turned to Temari who nodded, thinking the exact same thing as Kankuro was.

The four of them, with the Hokage's assistant, finally got to the top and as they came closer to the door, it was flung off its hinges and it smashed into the wall and another figure came out after it and cracked the wall, landing on the floor in a heap of smoke. The five people stopped dead in their tracks and watched as the figure got back up and walked back into the room and Gaara could swear that he saw a tail, not just one but three! Plus red eyes to go with it! 'Just what the hell was that?' he thought to himself and the ones in the corridor caught themselves in the middle of something that happened in Konoha far too often:

"But Old Man! I'm fed up with all these D Rank Missions!" a voice cried out in annoyance and then there was a much gentler voice next to his.

"B-but Naru-kun... we're only Genin, we have to do this until we have the Chuunin exams... you said to Konohamaru-kun that there was no easy way to Hokage," said the voice. The male voice sighed and then a much older voice sounded next, from the back of the room near the window.

"She's right, Naruto. Genin are permitted to do D and the rare C Rank. Your previous mission was only bumped up to a B to A rank because of the threat," the voice said sternly. The male named Naruto stepped back and crossed his arms then tensed when he was told by a voice inside of his head that there were some unknown chakra signatures behind them, one of them a possible Bijuu signature.

"Well, I can't help that we kicked Zabuza's ass...but hey, can we finish this later, Kyu-hime has just told me there are five chakra signals outside of this door," he said and the Hokage nodded, letting Naruto go.

"You will find Sasuke and give his team the forms too; I want the six of you to take the Chuunin exams. Prove to me that you have what it takes to lead," the Hokage said sternly before letting Naruto go.

Gaara, who was waiting outside with the others, was waiting outside in the corridor and then the male with his team mate walked out, he and Gaara locked eyes and all was still for a moment before the two left with a small fox behind them. Gaara stood there for a second, registering the chakra signatures. Something was off there for Gaara and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was something malevolent about that chakra, much like his own but for some reason... it wasn't deadly... it seemed to be under control and protective. The voice in Gaara's head was screamed to go after him and strike him down and drink the 'maggots' blood.

Gaara felt cursed because he was burdened with the fate of being a Jinchuuriki of one of the craziest tailed beasts, the Shukaku, the Ichibi. He followed the trace of the chakra signals and he felt it split into three! Soon it vanished completely from his range!

Temari, who noticed Gaara's uneasiness, walked up to Gaara and stood in front of him. "Gaara?" she asked and got no response. "Gaara!" she said more sternly and Gaara snapped back to reality and glared at his older sister before shunning her out of the way and carrying on to the Hokage's office where they will turn in their applications.

***Minutes later***

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki had left the office and Baki turned to his team. "Alright, we have a at least four days until the start of the Chuunin exams and I want you three to get used to the layout of this village, you'll need to remember it to do this effectively," he told them and the three nodded as they watched their sensei head off to an unknown location. Little did they know, they were being watched from the shadows by a hooded figure which turned and headed straight to the Hokage.

"I guess we can get on with the sightseeing," Temari said happily as she turned to her siblings.

"You just want to check out the guys," Kankuro said and Temari tried to defend herself.

"You two are acting too carefree... this place is ripe for the harvest," Gaara's voice sounded from behind them and they shuddered at the iciness within it. There was a few seconds of quiet between them until Kankuro's stomach rumbled.

"I guess we can go get some food. Thing is, I dunno where we can go," he said as the three stood in silence, thinking of somewhere to go. They were unaware of a figure in the tree.

"I can help you there," came the voice and they looked up to see someone lying across a branch with his hands behind his head and a bored expression on his face.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Temari complained and the figure jumped down from the branch and landed on the floor, putting his hands in his pockets and flexing his neck.

"I could have done. Personally, listening into other people's conversations is such a drag and I'd rather be doing something fun like watching the clouds," he said as he walked out of the shadows. "But then again, seeing a group of foreign Shinobi makes a change. You aren't the first I've seen," he told them as he came closer. Kankuro tensed and his hand reached for the puppet on his back, Gaara was just staring at him with cold eyes and Temari was blushing slightly.

'Attractive and laid back! Just the kind of guy I like," she thought to herself and she tried to stop her blush. The figure got to them and then looked to Temari.

"Can you tell your friend here to stop glaring, it's really freaking me out and reminds me too much of someone I know," he said and Gaara, who heard this, took slight offence and the KI radiated slightly.

"Man... what's all the KI about Shikamaru-kun?" came another voice, a female voice and the Sand Siblings turned around and say a blonde haired girl with piercing blue eyes come towards them with another figure to her right, eating a bag of potato chips.

"Can't I get some peace and quiet for 5 minutes?" the male who soon became known as Shikamaru, said and the blonde shook her head.

"You're on my team, you can't... me and Chouji are gunna hand in our application forms for the Chuunin exams. Naruto, Hinata-chan, Kyu, Kosame-chan, Shino and the mutt have already done it," she said and Shikamaru yawned.

"This is such a drag. If you guys need something to eat, there's a Ramen Stand down the street. Quite cheap but the ramen is really good... well, I guess I'll be seeing you at the Chuunin exams then?" he asked and Temari nodded without thinking. Kankuro had relaxed a little and Gaara just watched. 'That light haired kid reminds me of a cross between Sasuke and Naruto... I wonder what the hell is up with him... and what's with that gourd?" he asked himself before walking into the Hokage's tower with his team mates.

"...well, that was odd," Kankuro laughed nervously before turning to the direction the Genin pointed to. "I would have thought we'd be captured or something... not that it matters, we can win," he said and Temari, who was still watching Shikamaru, turned around and hit Kankuro on the head.

"That's because during the Chuunin exams, we are under the banner of peace you idiot!" she said and stormed off. Kankuro complained about something that Temari couldn't quite make out and went after his sister. Gaara stood there watching them and his mind got ticking.

'Those Genin... I wonder if that is what it is like to have friends... and that chakra signature... there it is again!' he thought to himself and he turned around to see that there was no one there like he thought and then he turned around again and walked to his siblings. Before he got to them, he heard someone land behind him and he turned around once more and shot his sand in that direction. The figure easily dodged it and carried on walking.

"That was a little harsh," said the voice and Gaara recognised it as the male from last time. Gaara stood there and watched the figure come close and he could feel the chakra levels coming off of him and it made him feel a little uneasy.

'Such chakra... much like my own,' he thought to himself before speaking. "Who are you?"

"The names, Naruto; second name is not important. I've got to keep that safe," he said, walking up to Gaara with his hands behind his head. "Guessing by your headband, you are from the Suna right?" he asked and Gaara nodded, for some reason, feeling a little relaxed about the Genin's carefree attitude. It is as if he doesn't care that Gaara can kill him there and then without leaving a trace. "And can you lower the KI, I could feel it from where I was having something to eat, which is why I came to have a look," he told Gaara who just looked at him and then walked away to his siblings who he noticed were waiting for him in the afternoon light. "Fine, see ya around... tell the Ichibi to calm the fuck down too," he said before disappearing in a flash of fire.

'H-How does he know... what is he?' Gaara thought to himself as he walked up to his siblings and walked into the ramen bar.

**...**

**Felt like I should end it there, sorry it is quite short but I wanted to focus on my main story and get that to the Chuunin exams so I can get this one done. **

**Sorry for the short chapter today**

**Keep cool and keep an eye out for the next chapter of Sand in the Wind!**


End file.
